deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Clone troopers vs Spartans(halo)
Clone troopers the republics finest soldiers who never could defy an order vs the spartans,the unsc's most elite soldiers and recieved the smae training that the master chef had.Who is deadliest? On the left is a spartan on the right is a clone trooper. The spartans counter with... Note the charictors armor is weaker for this sim to actually sound like a good fight not and hour of sparying at eachother.Oh and the difference in size of text is cause I copy and pasted this from microsoft word http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040309/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040309/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040309/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040309/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040309/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.pngs-5 c-4 5 clones are patrolling Ord Mantel when one gets sniped by a Spartan. The rest of the Spartans charge. s-5 c-4 All the clones go for cover except their sharpshooter who isn’t noticed yet and kills the Spartans sniper. s-4 c-4 A Spartan blasts the clones visor full of rounds and the clone falls backwards dead. s-4 c-3 A clone signals another who tosses a emp grenade over his cover causing the Spartans shield to malfunction as another clone blasts the vulnerable Spartan in the lower chest wounding him. The clones duck behind cover as the other Spartans bullets graze the cover. The wounded Spartan pulls a grenade pin and a clone pops out of cover and kills him. s-3 c-3 2 of the Spartans go to flank the clones as the last breaks cover to bring back the other Spartans corpse when the frag grenade detonates disabling his shield. As a clone sprays over the cover to try and take advantage of the sheildless Spartan he misses all his rounds. One clone breaks from cover and charges with his knuckle plate out and the Spartan knowing he doesn’t have time to load his battle rifle throws the Spartan corpse at the clone and knocks the clones helmet off the clone looks up only to see a blade flying into his skull. s-3 c-2 A clone blasts the Spartan in the face before he can reload or get to cover. s-2 c-2 The Spartans catch the clones off guard and kill one s-2 c-1 The other clone throws his EMP grenade one Spartan dives out of the way but another s hit from both the EMP and a shot from the clone’s dc15a. s-1 c-1 The Spartan draws his knife and charges the clone fires but is dc15a is out of ammo and the Spartan was fast approaching the clone dropped his dc15a and reveled his knuckle plates. The Spartan slashed at the clone’s head which the clone blocked with his left knuckle and stabbed the Spartans armor lowering the Spartans shields to 50%.The Spartan then punched the clone in the head knocking off his helmet. He then charged once more and did a vertical slash which the clone blocks with both knuckles then shoves his blades upwards launching the blade in the air as he slashed the Spartan disabling his shields. The Spartan kicked the clone then caught his blade and charged the clone who tried to stab the spartan in the upper torso with one knuckle and lower torso with the other,however the spartan doged to the left and stabbed the wide open clone in the throat. s-1 c-X Due to the battle now being fair I changed the ending,the spartans win due to supperior armor. Category:Blog posts